Hermione & Draco: An Unexpected Relationship
by gryffindorgirl4eva
Summary: She bumped into him. They talked for a while. He asked her to be his girlfriend. Wait--this is Draco and Hermione we're talking about! Yep. And Ron wasn't too happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wrote this story, but the characters aren't mine. The characters in this fanfiction all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione's Point of View:

I was walking through Diagon Alley looking for supplies for my 6th year at Hogwarts. It was a hot August day. I'd become prettier during the summer, and I knew it. My hair was now straight. I'd gotten colored contacts-blue and hazel-(not because she needed them; just for a different eye color) for my birthday, which was coming soon. I got my present earlier because I wouldn't see my parents for my birthday. Right now, I was wearing blue contacts and had my hair down and I was actually wearing some nice make-up to bring out my eyes (contacts) and complexion. _Now, I've got all my books; I should go find Harry and Ron_, I thought. I started towards the Three Broomsticks, where us three had agreed to meet. I got there but didn't see them so I started towards a table. BAM! I'd crashed into somebody and fell. I looked up into two ice-cold blue eyes. It was Malfoy. _Wow, he looks...wow. Hermione! What are you thinking?! This is Malfoy! The one who made you cry_, I thought. "Granger," he said simply, holding out a helping hand. I was shocked. Malfoy hadn't called me mudblood and he was helping me up?! Whoa.... I took his hand and got up, "Thanks, Malfoy." Those were words I never thought I'd be saying to him. He looked me up and down-how Malfoyish-and said, "Made an improvement over the summer, I see." "Same here," I mumbled. But as soon as I said it, I regretted it because I had caused Malfoy to become all cocky and he was now wearing that Malfoy smirk. "I know," he said cockily. "Well, I have to go and meet my frie-," I started. "Scarhead and Weasel?" Draco cut me off, "They're not even here yet. Why not walk with me?" I frowned, "It's Harry and Ron. They have names." He started walking and I fell in step beside him. "So, what did you do?" he asked. I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Don't give me that look. I mean, how did you get that look?" "I just found a permanent hair straightening spell. And if you mean my eyes, it's a muggle thing called contacts," I answered. "Muggles," he spat. "Muggles are not that bad, you know, Draco?" "You called me Draco," he muttered. "Uh, yeah, I did. Is it off limits or something?" "No, no, it isn't. You always call me Malfoy. Only my family calls me Draco...and Pansy." I rolled my eyes, "Pansy?! Isn't she your girlfriend?" "In her dreams." "What?" "She wants to be my girlfriend. She goes around telling people that we're together. It's quite pathetic, if you ask me." "And what about those rings she wears and tells people that you got them for her?" "She's lying. They're her own rings. I didn't give anything to her." I looked around. We had strayed far away from the Three Broomsticks now, "Where are we?" Draco shrugged, "Haven't got a clue. Let's go get some ice cream. I'm dying of the damn heat." We both went and ordered some ice cream. Draco got some galleons out from his pocket. "I'm paying for my own," I said and paid for her own ice cream. Draco looked at me amazedly but put half the galleons back in his pocket, "Independent. I like that." I narrowed my eyes at him, "And since when did you start liking anything about me?" He just glared, "Listen Gran-Hermione, I've got to be off now." He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, which I didn't pull away from. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was stunned; first by the kiss, and now this proposition. A huge part of me was screaming, 'NO! It's Draco Malfoy! The one you've hated for years now!' But my heart was saying a totally different thing. And I went with it, "Yes." "Good," he smirked, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." And with that, he apparated with a 'pop'. _Wait a minute. He apparated? Aren't you supposed to learn that in your sixth year? Maybe his father taught him that_, I thought. I found the nearest fireplace and went home by floo powder. Later that day, Hedwig and Pig arrived with letters. Harry's letter read: _Sorry, Hermione. The Dursleys didn't let me go to Diagon Alley today. I'll see you on the train in a few days. -Harry_. Ron's read: _Hermione, sorry I didn't make it to Diagon Alley. Fred and George dragged us off to the Chudley Cannons game with last minute tickets. It was amazing! Anyways, see you on the Hogwarts Express. Your friend, Ron._ I was quite relieved that they hadn't made it to Diagon Alley, or else they would've spotted Draco and I walking together. I grabbed a piece of muggle paper and wrote:

_Dear, Harry and Ron,_

_It's okay that you guys couldn't make it to Diagon Alley. I understand. I'll see you both on the Hogwarts Express. Lots of love, Hermione. _I went down to the basement and used my parent's copy machine and made a copy of the letter. I then sealed both of them and sent them off with Pig and Hedwig. On the day of departure to Hogwarts, I bid my parents goodbye and boarded the train. I didn't have prefects' duty on the train, but Ron did. But he only had it for half the trip. I got into a compartment, and was later joined by Harry.

Ron's Point of View:

I boarded the train, just to catch a glimpse of Hermione going into an empty compartment. Wow...she had gotten even more beautiful than last time. Her eyes were no longer brown, but hazel, and I marveled how that was possible. And her hair wasn't bushy, yet straight. I was about to wave at her, but was pulled away into the prefects' cabin by a fellow prefect. I sighed and sat down near some chattering girls. Suddenly, I heard Hermione's name come up in their conversation, and started to listen. One girl was saying, "I heard that Hermione Granger is going out with Draco Malfoy! How lucky is she?!" "No, no, no. She wouldn't. She hates Draco. She even punched him once," said another girl, who seemed to be from Gryffindor. "So?! That was three years ago. Things change," the first girl said. "Ugh! Whatever, Anna! So...what did you do this summer?" the second girl tried to change the subject. Ron stopped listening to them. Again, he heard Hermione's name come up, but now it was some Slytherin prefect boys talking. "Did you hear? Malfoy and that mudblood Granger are going out! I can't believe he would stoop that low. She's a mudblood, and she punched him!" one said. "Who cares?" another one said, "Gosh, you're so gossipy. You should be a girl." My eyes were now wide. _Were these rumors...true? No, they couldn't be. Hermione hates Malfoy. No reason to suspect her or that fact. She proved it with that punch in third year. Calm down, Ron. Stop thinking these outrageous things_, I thought. I spent the rest of the ride trying to convince myself that Hermione and Draco were not dating, listening in on various people who were also speaking of the rumor. I arrived at Hogwarts and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione. I spotted a flash of messy black hair and STRAIGHT brown hair, "Harry! Hermione! Over here!" They turned around and hurried over to where I was. "Hey, Ron," Harry said, "How was your summer?" "It was good. Hermione, why are your eyes a different color?" I asked, preventing myself from asking the real question on his mind: Were the rumors true? Hermione grinned, "They're a muggle thing called colored contacts. Most people use them to replace glasses, but some use them to have another eye color. I've got blue ones, too. My parents got them for me as an early birthday present." I nodded dumbly. "Well, come on. Let's get going now," Harry pointed towards a carriage. "Yeah, let's go," Hermione said simply. Hadn't she heard the rumors? Everybody was talking about it. It was nearly impossible to not have heard them. "So, Hermione, what did you do in Diagon Alley?" I asked. Hermione's eyes went wide for a second and I noticed her gulp before saying, "What do you mean, Ron? I bought my supplies." "Oh, nothing," I mumbled, getting in the carriage, "I was just wondering." In no time at all, we were all in front of the amazing castle and walking inside. After the sorting ceremony and dinner was over, Hermione and I started leading the first years to the common rooms. She rushed off somewhere afterwards....

Hermione's Point of View:

After answering Ron's question of 'What did you do in Diagon Alley', which succeeded in surprising me (could he know?), and dinner and leading the first years into the common room, I rushed off to meet Draco. He'd asked me to meet him that night sometime on the lengthy train ride. I would have to make Harry and Ron like him if I was going to date him. I made a pit stop in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Accio make-up bag!" I shouted, once inside. "Ooh. Getting touched up? For who?" Myrtle asked, floating in from a corner. I sighed inaudibly, "No one. I just took a nap on the train ride and I'm a mess." Moments later I had the make-up bag. Wait a minute...make-up bag? Was this me? I'd just started carrying make-up this summer. Had I changed along with my looks? I glanced at the clock and realized I had to meet Draco in a few minutes. When'd I start calling him Draco? '_Barely any time left i_ ', I reminded myself. "Oh..." Myrtle said floating away, disappointed that she didn't get to know some gossip. I brushed out my-no longer bushy-hair, made sure my contacts were in her eyes safely (not loosely), and reapplied some pink make-up. Myrtle was already floating back, "Ooh...when did you start wearing make-up, Hermione?"_ She just doesn't shut up!_ I thought, very annoyed, "Since summer, okay, Myrtle? Any more questions you've got for me? No? Good. Because I have to be somewhere in one minute and I don't have time for your interrogation. Bye, now!" I grabbed her open make-up bag and stormed off. I didn't have time to put the bag back in my dorm. I started walking towards Gryffindor Tower in hope of finding someone who would put it away for me, unaware of my little pouch where I kept my contacts (which had 'H.G.' engraved on it), which had fallen out of my bag by Myrtle's bathroom.

Ron's Point of View:

I was incredibly bored right now. After having discussed the Quidditch game I'd gone to over the summer with Harry, I was sitting on the couch of the common room staring into the fire. Harry had rushed off somewhere. _That's it. I've had enough of sitting around. I'll just go and take a walk'_ I decided, striding out of the common room and into the halls of the huge castle. After a while, I realized I was near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'd been walking around absentmindedly thinking about those rumors and Hermione's actions today that I'd wandered off and ended up here. The area was empty and deserted, as usual. But...there was an object on the ground right outside of the bathroom. I walked nearer to it and picked it up. 'H.G.', it said. Hermione Granger.... There was only one way to find out. "Myrtle!" I shouted, traipsing into the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle floated out from a bathroom stall, "Oh, it's you. Where's Harry?" "I don't know of his locations all day long, you know, Myrtle. And was Hermione in her?" I commanded angrily. "Gee, no need to yell. I heard you. And yes, she was in here. Being a bit testy," she answered stingily. "What did she say and do?" I asked eagerly. "Well, she was applying some make-up. When I asked her why, she said she was tired from the train and it probably showed so she was fixing herself up. Then when I asked her when she started using make-up she got touchy with me and stormed out," Myrtle said. "Did she say where she was going?" I asked. Myrtle shook her head before disappearing back into the stall. I stormed out angrily-having gotten barely any answers-faintly hearing Myrtle whine, "Everybody's always storming out on me. Humph!" I returned to the common room and sat in the common room until Harry come in a while later. Harry and I sat there catching up on homework and other summer occurrences. Around ten, Hermione burst into the common room. Harry and I looked up, because no one else was in the common room. Hermione looked positively happy; she started to explain how Malfoy wasn't as bad as they had thought. Harry looked caught between anger and confusion. But I was hurt. The rumors were true. Hermione did like Malfoy. And I had thought...I quickly brushed that thought aside. But...how could she like him? Mine's and Harry's biggest enemy? And he'd called her mudblood. I couldn't believe Hermione's words as she gushed on about Malfoy....

A/N: Well, tell me how you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism works. Please don't be too rude about it, though. I'll make a new one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wrote this story, but the characters aren't mine. The characters in this fanfiction all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Well, I found Ginny to put my make-up away. She was suspicious, but agreed reluctantly. I started towards the Room of Requirement, and when I reached it, it opened to reveal Mal – Draco standing there with a...smile? on his face. No smirk? Strange.... It was so romantic. A candlelight dinner! We sat down and began to eat – I didn't eat much at the feast – and converse. "So...why are you being...so nice to me now?"

He looked thoughtful, "I admire your guts. No other girl has been able to stand up to me besides you. In third year, when –."

"Oh, yeah, that," I blushed, searching my mind for another topic. After dinner, he led me back towards the Fat Lady's picture and gave me a kiss on the cheek...is this really Draco Malfoy? Or have I unleashed a hidden...nice side of him? I was perfectly elated. I entered the common room and who could be there besides Ron and Harry. _You know, maybe I should try to convince them that Draco isn't as bad as we all used to think._ "Hey, Ron, Harry. You know, I just witnessed the most shocking thing! Dr – Malfoy was helping somebody! Can you believe it?! Well, it took me a while to believe it, but I did. I thought about it, and maybe he does have a good side to him. We should give him another chance." I looked at the boys' reactions. Harry looked bewildered and angered, while Ron looked mad...hurt, was it? Why'd he be hurt? Ron suddenly ran up to the boys' dormitory.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you lately?! How can you throw six years of hatred for Malfoy away?! I mean, he made you cry and upset you multiple times!" Harry shouted, before ascending his dorm.

A pang of guilt shot through me. Maybe they were right. But Draco had been so nice. _How do you know it's not all an act?_ a voice inside me said. I brushed it aside and went up to my own dorm for the first time tonight. I walked past the different dorms, almost entering the fifth years' dorm. It had become a habitual thing. I found my way to the sixth year dorm and settled in, still thinking about the boys' reaction.

* * *

Ron's POV:

I couldn't stand being in the Common Room anymore, so I ran up to the sixth years' boys' dorm. I heard Harry yelling something downstairs, and then his footsteps parading up the staircase.

"Ron..." he said apprehensively, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Come on, Ron! I'm not daft. You didn't tell me you fancied Hermione, but anybody could tell! And you just proved it by running up here. I can tell you're upset...."

I stared at him, "How can anybody tell?!"

He waved his hand, "It's obvious. How you were jealous of Krum at the Yule Ball.... But why does it matter why Hermione thinks that Malfoy is some sort of...hero now? It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does, Harry!" I said loudly. I quieted down, "You didn't hear all those rumors."

"Ron, they were rumors!" Harry said impatiently.

"But Hermione just proved them right! A ton of people are saying that her and Malfoy are...together. I can't talk about this any longer. I'm turning in. 'Night." And with that, I got into the bed with my trunk on it and fell asleep.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!"

I looked up to see Seamus Finnigan kicking my bedside getting ready for the first day of classes. "Thanks for waking me up, mate," I said a bit groggily.

He just nodded curtly and returned to what he was doing.

I got ready and went down for breakfast. Harry and Hermione were already there...except, they weren't talking to each other at all. It seems like in our third year when I thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. I sat down next to Harry, "Hey, Harry."

He grunted in reply.

I felt as if something had happened before I came. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"We got into an argument," he said angrily, gesturing to Hermione.

"About Malfoy?" I asked.

He nodded and returned to stabbing at his eggs.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

In the morning, I woke up, got ready, and went down to breakfast. "Hey, Harry," I said a bit dejectedly, as I took a seat across him.

"You never answered my question," he said. His voice sounded...icy.

"What question?" I asked.

"What's gotten into you lately?" he said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you talking this way about Malfoy?"

"What way? I just saw him doing a good deed –."

He shook his head disbelievingly, "Are the rumors true?"  
  
My eyes widened, but I regained my composure quickly. "What rumors?!"  
  
"The rumor that you're dating Malfoy." He stared at me intensely.

There were rumors?! How?! "Rumors are rumors."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed.

"Make of it what you will," I answered, eating some toast distractedly.

He slammed his fist on the table, "Fine!" and turned away from me as Ron approached him.

A few minutes later, I stuffed my bag with the book I was reading, heaved it over my shoulder, and stormed away. I was wandering the halls quite aimlessly.

BAM!

Ugh, I crashed into somebody and fell. I looked up to see – to my surprise – a smiling Draco!

He helped me off the ground, "You seem grumpy today."  
  
"I am," I said shortly, "Sorry about bumping into you."  
  
He shook his head dismissively, "Had a fight with Potter?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You know, I also sit in the Great Hall."

"Right." I searched desperately for a change of subject, but he beat me to it. 

"What class do you have next?"

I pulled out my schedule. "Ugh, Double Potions." I hope he doesn't have the same thing. Or else he'll ask me to be his partner and Harry and Ron will get their proof.

"Oh, no. Listen, I've got Herbology and it starts in five minutes. I'll see you later." And with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

I turned around and saw none other than Ron staring back at me with horror and contempt written across his face from a few feet away....

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me how you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism works. Please don't be too rude about it, though. I'll make a new one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
